


Freddy Fazbear's Fazzy Memory

by Drick



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drick/pseuds/Drick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short but hopefully sweet thing I wrote a while back. Pardon my droll humor and attempt to appeal to emotion.</p></blockquote>





	Freddy Fazbear's Fazzy Memory

Until the visit, the last feeling I could remember that wasn't short-lived was a searing pain where my arms used to be, in my chest, and then everything going cold.

It's been a while, been forced to haunt the head honcho of Freddy Fazbear's, all because I wanted to show off that I could totally beat that stranger at Mario Brothers. Guess he showed me, cops didn't stick around long to look into what happened to me. Stranger showed up and got some other kids too, as the oldest, I've been trying to keep everyone else in decent spirits, pun kinda intended. 

First few days, we all kinda learned about what we can do in these robots, seems we can't leave the building, and when we try to leave the backstage with any part of our costumes missing, and generally have to play nice with kids and their families. Restrictions don't say anything about adults without kids. We are capable of moving the arcade machines with almost no effort, but have to return them to their proper place. During the day, we generally can go on autopilot when the engineer person plugs a play tape I think they're called into the thing in the podium. I have no idea why we are allowed in the bathrooms.

I think as time's gone on, it's become harder to feel anything, I accidentally backhanded the one in Chica who's beak came a touch loose. I didn't even realize I struck until they complained about it, messed up my new hand too. Feelings however seem a lot stronger, more jealous of the living kids and their parents, more sad with our new state, more angry at the thought of the stranger. The other kids like me are feeling it too, the one in Chica even has started to cramming toppings into their mouth, out of old habit when upset.

We've been trying to pass the time with games we're familiar with. Red light green light seems to be the one everyone enjoys, I usually don't join in with it. I think we may have done something bad a few times, I recall Bonnie choking that one guy and screaming, someone bit a kid? I presume it's the one who's broken down and in time-out, that kid's been quiet. It's apparently been years, feels only like a week or two. I do enjoy being the main attraction at least.

I was starting to become bored as I watched the others become more and more weird. However, just a few days ago, I got to feel more than I've felt in a long time. My family came back to visit, they were at some other kid's birthday party I haven't met. I was so dumbfounded, I accidentally bumped into a waitress, nearly knocked her over, I was excited, scared, happy, sad, all at once as I got into the photo with my mom and dad as well as my brother. I couldn't tell them what happened, so I held them close as I could as long as I could control the robot. The autopilot won out, but the feeling of warmth and happiness, as well as the feeling so lonely and sad all washed over me and are burned into my mind.

I tried to share that feeling with the others when we were on free roam, met with blank stares before the sounds of them crying. I feel bad now that I showed them weakness, their own confidence seems shaken. I think what we need now is a plan to get out of this whole thing. I recall some old comics where ghosts go away when they get their revenge? I really don't want to hurt anyone else, but if we need to, I think I can talk the others into it. If not, and people get scared, maybe we'll go to the scrap heap and get freed with no bodies to haunt. I just wanna get out of here, maybe see my family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short but hopefully sweet thing I wrote a while back. Pardon my droll humor and attempt to appeal to emotion.


End file.
